<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Candy by Ro_Nordmann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790549">Candy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Nordmann/pseuds/Ro_Nordmann'>Ro_Nordmann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Crack Week (9-1-1 TV), Casa Diaz, M/M, The Boys go to Home Depot, day 7: free choice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:29:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Nordmann/pseuds/Ro_Nordmann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, you’ve been watching videos on how-to install a wall light fixture, Buck? Wow! You must be psychic, then. I mean how would you know that you would need this skill, right?”</p><p>Buck kept walking towards the fading, orange shopping carts. He shoved and pulled, “FINALLY! Let’s go, Diaz! Time's a wastin’.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie vs Home Depot, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Christopher Diaz &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Candy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/gifts">matan4il</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/7RTLiaz">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <strong>November 29th - Day 7: Free choice | 9-1-1 CrackWeek2020<br/>
<br/>
CANDY</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Buck entered the Casa Diaz on their day-off. He could hear that Eddie was finishing the dishes, meaning they’d finished breakfast, cereal and OJ. Too bad. Buck regretted not coming last night for a Bucky + Chris sleepover extravaganza, with complimentary pancakes in the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Where’s Superman?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie squinted back, “Chris said something about a new set of Legos...I’m pretty sure you know something about that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His signature penetrating gaze made Buck blush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit. One day, Eddie, we're going for the title!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BUCK!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right on time, Superman.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Superman, did you miss me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always, Bucky!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now it was Eddie's moment to feel the warmth on his face, as his best friend and son hugged it out. He turned back to his chore, getting all the dishes dry. His boys left him to it, talking and laughing at Buck’s never-ending commentary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A crash made Eddie run to the living room and find the culprits of the disaster. One of the light fixtures was no longer functional, in bits and pieces all over the floor. Chris was hiding under Buck’s arms, as the man looked guilty as hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sh-sorry, Eds. I’ll get the broom and dustpan. Take Chris so he isn't close to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Buck got to work on the mess, Eddie sat with Chris on his lap on the sofa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His adorable son evaded making eye contact and smirked, as he shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was an accident, Daddy. Buck wanted to show me how to throw Denny’s ball. He gave it to me last time we played together at Auntie Hen’s house. I won’t ever play inside again. Promise!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck was about done, and very swiftly looked at Chris and winked. His son winked back, trying to be sneaky. These two were planning something. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m onto you, Buckley.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooooh! How about we get on my Jeep and drive to Home Depot! Eds, I can pay for the whole set, so that they match and everything. What do you think, Chris?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie glared at Buck, finally seeing the plan clearly. As Christopher couldn’t hold his giggles. A cell phone started vibrating, on the screen Abuela’s smiling face with Chris giving her a kiss on the cheek stared back at Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me a moment, Buck. Abuela is calling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he walked away towards the kitchen, his boys sat close together conspiring again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Abuela?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddito! I know it’s your day off and that you probably have plans...So, bring </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi rayito de sol.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I want to make his favorite recipe and make some leftovers you can share with Evancito. Is he there with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie rubbed his face and tried to hold back a scoff. How predictable was his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can ask Chris. If he agrees, I can drop him off on our way to Home Depot—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Evancito is there with you? Edmundo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t hold back a groan this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Abuela! Buck is sitting with Chris at the moment. They were playing inside and broke one of the lamps in the living room. That’s why we’re going to Home Depot. Buck’s orders.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isabel guffawed loudly on his ear, making Eddie pull the phone away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those two are thick as thieves and have you wrapped around their heart strings...Eddito, bring me </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi frijolito. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then go off with your Buck.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what felt like hours in traffic, Buck found a free parking spot. Eddie woke up from his nap and rubbed his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we there yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck punched him on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Eds. We’re here! I’ve been watching videos on YouTube, so we can install it ourselves in no time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie growled, holding back the urge to bite. He rolled his eyes, at Buck’s incriminating words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you’ve been watching videos on how-to install a wall light fixture, Buck? Wow! You must be psychic, then. I mean how would you know that you would need this skill, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck kept walking towards the fading, orange shopping carts. He shoved and pulled, “FINALLY! Let’s go, Diaz! Time's a wastin’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately, the sawdust made Eddie sneeze. Ugh, he hated the Home Depot. Buck and his ADD mind got distracted with the plants at the entrance, smelling and touching them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck...Buck...BUCK!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone near them stared at Eddie. He cringed and looked at his boots. Ha! They are really in need of some cleaning. Once, he got over the embarrassment, Buck was no longer around. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie searched row after row near the gardening area, but no luck. Thinking quickly, he was ready to send a text when a Home Depot associate found him lost in Aisle 8. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can I help you today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um...wall light fixtures?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking around, Eddie found himself in the exterminating section. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dave, as his tangerine apron indicated, smiled and let him know the correct aisle. Eddie thanked him and rushed away, missing six-foot-two-inches, best friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just follow the bright lights, Eddie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were like three sections of wall lamps, ceiling fans and lamps and bathroom lighting. Buck had found a nice pair of lamps, but he chose two other boxes for Eddie to see and make the final choice. He was standing in the middle of an aisle, texting Maddie. She’d sent him a bunch of memes that made him laugh, so he started forwarding some back and that’s how Eddie found him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Resting on his arms on the handle, letting for the whole world to drool over his exposed arms and ink. Buck’s light grey T-shirt had holes that made Eddie suddenly thirsty. Apparently, it was an expensive brand, the trashed look was a thing. Eddie shook his head, trying to stick the script—get the lamps, pay and get back to his home and watch Buck botch it up. But then his eyes found the thighs encased his skin-tight dark wash jeans. </span><em><span>Just one more minute.</span></em> <em><span>No harm, no foul.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon! Can I help you with anything today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just like that the bubble popped, bulldozed by...Taylor? Eddie closed his eyes and opened them back and forth, trying to clear his vision. An attractive, young woman had approached them, well not him, Buck. A Home Depot associate by the name of </span>
  <b>Candy</b>
  <span>, with red hair and blue eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What in the actual fuck?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ever smooth Buckley dropped his phone and then hit his head trying to pick it up. Candy dropped to her knees and helped him. All of this in front of Eddie’s eyes. Buck thanked her, always polite and charming. Her hand got close to his forehead and that was the last straw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off, Home Depot.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first 9-1-1 one-shot inspired by one picture I was looking at for a cover I was doing today...lol<br/>Alice wanted me to write it out, so here it is! </p><p>Stay safe!<br/>Ro</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>